


McKay's Family Christmas

by Kimber



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimber/pseuds/Kimber
Summary: Jeannie invites (Jeannie's way) Rodney and friends to Canada for Christmas
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 14
Kudos: 67
Collections: SGA Secret Santa 2020





	McKay's Family Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melagan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/gifts).



**McKay’s Family Christmas**

_“Mer, I want you to bring everyone for Christmas.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because it’s Christmas.”_

_“Where will everyone sleep?”_

_“Teyla and Torren can sleep with Madison. You and John can have the guest room, it’s a queen-size bed. Ronon is going to meet Amelia’s parents.”_

_“How do you know that Ronon is going with Amelia? I never told you.”_

_“John told me.”_

_“John? When did you and John become penpals?”_

_“Honestly, Mer! I have to make sure you are okay. John is the only one I trust to tell me what’s really going on, other than Teyla and Ronon.”_

_“Okay, I give you that. I know you didn’t like Jennifer much.”_

_“I still don’t, but we will not have that discussion again. I expect everyone here on the 24th, so we can get everyone settled and prepared for dinner.”  
“So, typical McKay style?”_

_“Yes. Now make it happen.”_

Staring out over the ocean allowing the gentle sound of the waves to calm him, Rodney wondered how this family event was going to turn out. Everyone seemed excited, even John was looking forward to staying at the Miller’s. Rodney hadn’t spent Christmas with his family since he’d left for graduate school. 

He had just spent the Canadian Thanksgiving with Jeannie and her family. Kaleb’s parents had come for dinner, and it started awkwardly and then progressed to disaster. He was pretty sure he would never be invited back again. So, he was surprised when Jeannie had demanded that he spend Christmas with them, and to bring John, Teyla, and Torren along.

“Penny for your thoughts?” John asked as he came to stand next to Rodney, leaning his arms on the railing.

“Just thinking about family, holidays, and how that leads to disasters,” Rodney replied as he took in the sun setting on the horizon, knowing that tomorrow he’d be at his sister’s house preparing himself to face another holiday.

“Hey, are you okay with this?” John asked.  
Rodney took a moment to answer and honestly replied, “Yes, and even if I wasn’t, my sister would hunt me down and kill me if I ruined her plans.” Rodney looked over at John and added, “I don’t want to ruin this Christmas for her.”

“I know your Thanksgiving sucked.”

“That is an understatement. It’s a wonder Kaleb is letting me back in Canada.” Rodney still felt the sting of Kaleb’s father telling him what a bad brother and uncle he was.

John gave him a look of surprise. “Jeannie told me it was all Kaleb’s father’s fault, and he shouldn’t have said those things.”

“True, but I don’t do holidays well. Sometimes, I don’t see the point of them.” Rodney did miss Christmas when he was a child but didn’t want to share that information with anyone.

“I get that.”

“I want this to be a great Christmas for both Madison and Torren. This will be his first earthly Christmas. He will see it all in technicolor and be spoiled rotten by everyone, especially Jeannie.”

“Yeah, I want to take Teyla caroling,” John said with a grin.

“I guessed that when you started teaching her Christmas songs. Why didn’t you do that before now?” Rodney was curious.

John was quiet and then said, “It’s different now, being back on Earth.”

Rodney understood and asked, “Is it wrong to wish that we were back in the Pegasus galaxy?”

“Depends!” John answered, “There are times I like it here.”

“True, no Wraith or Geni, or Monster of the week trying to kill, eat, or maim us.” Rodney agreed. “But the knowledge and science...I just know there is more we need to learn and it can only be done there.”

“Could be, and yet the Ancients left and came here.” John offered. 

“I wish they had learned how to keep diaries.”

“True, Livejournal Ancient style.” John chuckled. “Not feeling it.”

“Fine, then tomorrow will be just another day and not Christmas Eve.”

“We could stay here,” John reminded him.

“No, I need this just as much as Jeannie does,” Rodney confessed. “I just hope nothing happens that ruins it.”

“Glass half full McKay.” John chuckled, “Did you tell her why you and Keller broke up?”

Rodney chuckled, “On that note, I’m going to go finish packing.”

“Hey, McKay, answer my question.”

“She’s happy I’m not with Jennifer, and that’s all she needs to know for right now,” Rodney replied. Since the fiasco at dinner, there hadn’t been a good time to talk about why he had broken it off with Jennifer. Not only that, this will be the first time that they would be sharing a bed. He was going to get his chance to see if John was or wasn’t a snuggler, that would be all they could do. Rodney would never do anything more under his sister’s roof.

*******

John smiled to himself as he watched Rodney walk away. It was going to be a great Christmas. The plans Jeannie made should make this the best Christmas Rodney ever had. He knew that she was the best one to make this happen and that Rodney would never suspect a thing. He understood why Jeannie wanted this Christmas to be special, she was worried about how her brother was feeling after the Thanksgiving disaster.

John started humming the grinch song as he continued to think of what Jeannie had planned.

“You’re not a mean one, and you’re really not a heel, and you are more charming than an eel.” John sang under his breath, leaving the cuddly part out. He suspected McKay was a cuddler but tried not to think about it too hard. Neither of them had a bed big enough to spend any quality of time together.

*******

Jeannie smiled as she finished marking the last item off her list. This was so much fun, even more than Christmas shopping for Madison this year. Her daughter had given her a simple list of items of what she wanted. Some of them were wrapped and under the tree. The rest were up in the attic waiting for Santa to magically put them under the tree. What Mer had bought Madison was another story. But she couldn’t say anything, she loved the dollhouse and Madison did need a new bike.

“Dad swore to me he will be civil at Christmas dinner.” Kaleb chuckled. “If they come. My sister is trying to get them to come to their house for dinner.”

“Good, because I want it to be perfect, but they are more than welcome to join us for dinner tomorrow.”

“When will our guests be arriving?” Kaleb asked as he snuck a fruit tart off the cooling rake. “Hey, I can’t help it, I had an empty spot.”

Jeannie laughed as she looked up at the clock, “They would be here within the hour, and you can have one more. Where is Maddie?”

“She is sitting on the couch waiting for her Uncle,” Kaleb said as he took the offered treat.

“She loves Mer, and in his way, he loves her back. I see the smile in his eyes when she calls him Uncle Mer.”

“My parents just don’t understand why he teaches her advanced math,” Kaleb said with a grin.

“They will understand when she’s older.” Jeannie replied, “they just see the little girl, and not the extra guidance she needs so she doesn’t get bored.”

Kaleb walked up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her and reassured her, “I have everything ready as you asked. It will all work out.” 

“Is it wrong for me to want this to be perfect? It’s been ages since I’ve had my brother home for Christmas,” Jeannie asked, knowing she was being emotional, but she wanted this to be special and to bring back the good memories.

“No, and I think you both need this,” Kaleb said and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

“Yes, yes we do.”

“I’m going to take Madison some water, she just won’t leave her post.” 

Jeannie smiled as she watched her husband go to the sink and get the water. This Christmas she was grateful for many things, and one of them was her brother was alive and coming home for Christmas. When she had told Kaleb that her brother had been ready to sacrifice his life for hers, it had changed how they had thought about Mer. It had taken Kaleb a few visits with her brother to see that he was a good man, just bad with people.

That is why Thanksgiving had been almost a disaster. No matter how hard her brother tried to be nice, Kaleb’s father was unable to forgive her brother. That was the first time they had met Meredith since he had not come to her wedding or their parents' funeral. She had tried to explain that her brother had not found out until long after their death in a car accident because of his work. 

Jeannie couldn’t tell Kaleb or her in-laws that he was mad that she had chosen a family life instead of academia, and they had stopped talking because of it. She had thought it was because he had disowned her, only to find out later it was because of his career path with the Stargate program that kept him distracted. And, painfully, he had believed that she had disowned him.

It took her almost dying and his willingness to sacrifice himself to accept that there were things she could not change about her brother, but she wanted him in her life no matter what. It was part of why she hated Keller and was still upset with the SGC. They almost cost her, her brother.

“You’re not a monster, your heart’s not an empty hole, you’re not a goner, but you might have garlic in your soul.” Jeannie sang.

“Mom that’s not how you sing the Grinch song,” Madison said from the doorway.

“It’s my version, after his heart grew big,” Jeannie said with a smile. “I love you bean.”

“I love you too. When is Uncle Mer going to get here?” Madison whined. It so reminded her of her brother it made her smile and cringe at the same time.

“Soon. Would you get the pie shells out of the fridge downstairs?”

“Don’t forget no lemon pies.”

“I remember, nothing citrus.” Jeannie still could not believe how much her daughter had come to care about her uncle.

She looked around the kitchen knowing that this holiday was about McKay family traditions, and she remembered all of Mer’s favorites. Thanksgiving was about giving thanks to those she loved, this Christmas was about celebrating having her family close especially her brother. If they ended up taking Atlantis back to the Pegasus galaxy she might not get another Christmas with her brother, so she had to make this one extra special.

*******

The hour drive from the airport was a quiet one. Torren had fallen asleep in the car seat after Teyla sang him a song. Teyla had her eyes closed, and John was listening to his iPod.  
Rodney was surprised at how good Torren had been during the plane ride. The toddler just people watched, ate his snacks and was content to play with his blocks. It was eerie how he was so quiet and observant like his mother at such a young age.

“Jeannie must have had it touched up,” Rodney muttered to himself when he noticed the homemade wooden Santa sitting on the sleigh. It had been from their childhood and was now arranged on the front lawn. It was just as huge as he remembered.

“You are sure we will not be a bother?” Teyla softly asked.

“You will not be a bother. It would’ve bothered Jeannie more if everyone had not come,” Rodney assured her.

“Madison is looking forward to playing with Torren,” John said and then caught sight of the house. “Man that is one big Santa.”

“Don’t remind me. My grandfather on my mother’s side made it. I can’t believe it’s still standing. My sister must have paid a fortune to restore it, let alone store it and transport it back and forth.” Rodney was shocked. Then he remembered how much Jeannie loved Christmas, and this would be something she would do without a second thought to price.

“That is so cool.” John sounded like a kid seeing Santa for the first time.

Rodney rolled his eyes thinking it was just typical of Sheppard to be enthralled by a giant Santa. It fit with the child inside the adult body. Either way, it brought back good memories from when he was a kid and his mother would bake Christmas cookies and make mincemeat tarts and fruit cakes. Breakfast on Christmas morning was the best because they always had homemade pancakes with crumbled bacon on top with his mother’s special maple syrup.

“We’re here,” Rodney announced as he turned into the driveway and admired the Prius he had bought Jeannie after the Wallace fiasco. It had been worth it to see how excited she was picking it out.

“I thought for sure you’d have bought them a bigger house by now,” John snickered as he opened the car door.

“Shut up you! Don’t give her any ideas.” Rodney sometimes wondered if…“Hey, are you working with my sister to get me to buy her a new house?”

“No, Rodney I’m not.” John laughed. “Kaleb might have…...nope just kidding.”

“Should I stay in the car until Torren awakens?” Teyla asked.

“No, I’ll take him in the car seat.” John offered as he opened the back door.

Rodney turned off the SUV. When he reserved a car, he had made sure it was roomy to fit 3 adults and one baby. The rental company even provided a car seat. Jeannie had reminded him she still had most of the things Teyla would need for Torren from when Madison was a toddler. It seemed she kept everything in case they had a second child.

“Uncle Mer! Uncle Mer!” Madison was yelling as she ran toward the car.

Rodney could not keep from smiling. The more time he spent with his niece, the more comfortable he became with her. Her hugs felt so normal and calming, and it was easier now to return them. She reminded him so much of his sister when she was that age. So smart and curious.

“Be careful Maddie, and don’t fall,” Jeannie called out from the doorway, wearing an apron with speckles of flour on her face and in her hair, reminding Rodney of their mother.

“Let me help with that,” Kaleb offered as he joined Rodney as he opened the back hatch. 

“John, go and let Jeannie show you to Madison’s room. We’ll do formal introductions once the little one is settled.”

“See you soon,” John replied as he carried the sleeping Torren toward the house with Teyla following.

“Thanks.” Rodney felt awkward with Kaleb helping, only because he still felt bad about Thanksgiving.

Kaleb handed a small bag to Madison, “Maddie take this to the front room, we’ll figure where it needs to go later.” 

“Don’t worry, I told my Dad he needed to apologize,” Kaleb explained once Madison was a safe distance away.

“Kaleb, please…”

Kaleb turned toward Rodney, “No, my dad was out of line and I’m sorry he said what he did.”

“Well I am arrogant, and I’m reminded daily that I need to work on my people skills.”

“Yeah, but you care for your family, and you truly do love your sister. We just can’t tell them your whole backstory, and it’s none of their business. I’m just happy you’re here. Madison, as you can see, couldn’t wait to see you, and met Torren.”

“Did the gifts get delivered okay?” Rodney thought it best to change the subject.

“Rodney, you shouldn’t have!”

“Please, I have years to make up for.”

“You both are so different and yet so much alike.” Kaleb chuckled as he turned and left. “Dinner will be ready in about an hour.”

Rodney was left speechless. No one had ever said that he and Jeannie had anything in common. Always, it was how she was more popular, likable, generally much nicer. Rodney just shook his head and grabbed the rest of the luggage. He felt better, knowing that Kaleb didn’t seem to hold a grudge against him. Rodney never thought to ask if Kaleb’s parents were joining them for dinner.

*******

Rodney felt tense and tried not to get himself worked up. He should’ve just asked if Kaleb’s parents were coming for Christmas Eve dinner. But no, he had to be a coward. He has faced the Geni, the Wraith, and others that were out to kill or eat them, but now back on earth, he’s afraid of a human being. 

“Rodney, why are you sweating?” John asked.

“I’m warm. It’s warm in here.”

“No, you’re worried about something.”

“Do you know of the Millers’, I mean the senior MIllers’ are coming for dinner tonight?” Rodney broke down and asked, hoping John knew the answer and he didn’t have to face his sister to find out.

“No, they are not,” John assured him. “I was polite and asked who was coming to dinner so I could give Teyla a heads up.”

“Oh, thank God!” Rodney loudly sighed as he sat down in the chair and put his head in his hands. “That is a relief. I’m sure Teyla would’ve been able to handle him, but I don’t think I could’ve.”

“Rodney, let’s go and enjoy dinner. It smells awesome,” John patted his shoulder and nodded toward the door. “Dinner will be great and everything will be fine.”

“I hope you’re right.”

“Remember, glass half full.”

“Sheppard logic, I hope that means whiskey.”

“I’m thinking mulled wine. I hear that is something of a tradition here.”

Rodney grinned and said, “Yes, the adult beverage after caroling, and cider for the kids. You will be going caroling while I play a good uncle and put the bike and the dollhouse together.”

“I’m wearing a Santa suit.”

“Really, with or without padding? Here in Canada, we like our Santa with a belly that shakes when he laughs and white hair on his head, eyebrows, and face.”

“You’re now on the naughty list McKay!” John said with a deep voice and then added “Ho, ho, ho!”

Rodney laughed as he followed John out of the bedroom and toward the dining room. His mouth watered and his stomach growled at the aroma coming from the dining area. Some of the smells took him back to the days of his childhood that he fondly remembered. He closed his eyes and remembered his mother putting the meal on the table with a smile on her face and singing Christmas songs. She had the voice of an angel. 

He looked upon the dinner table and felt a rush of emotion that shocked him. He could remember his mother cooking the same meal that was laid out on the table on Christmas Eve. They would help her set the table and get ready for their father to get home from work.

The roasted chicken, potatoes, and carrots were nestled in the same serving dish their mother used, and once belonged to Grandmother McKay. He could smell the same herbs and spices that their mother had used. There was a gravy bowl full of gravy that Rodney hoped has the same spices their mother used in her gravy. The bread rolls looked as homemade as he remembered, even with melted butter running down into the plate. Jeannie walked out of the kitchen carrying a bowl of Brussel sprouts that had been roasted with chestnuts and bacon crumbles, his favorite.

“Dinner is served,” Jeannie announced as she added the last dish of food to the table. 

Rodney noticed that everyone was already seated. Jeannie was at one end of the table and Kaleb at the other, just like their parents had. Teyla was next to Torren, who was enjoying the toys on the tray of his highchair. Madison was on the other side of Torren, with a huge smile on her face, and her blue eyes sparkled.

“Uncle Mer, you get to set across from me and next to Mom.”

“Well, you had better chew with your mouth shut, or I’ll have Santa take your presents back.” Rodney teased her as he took the seat beside John.

“No, you won’t, because I always chew with my mouth shut and I don’t talk with my mouth full either.”

“Unlike someone else I know,” John chuckled, “Don’t worry Maddie Bell, I know where your presents are.”

“Traitor!” Rodney snorted.

“How does it look?” Jeannie softly asked.

“Brings back good memories.” Rodney answered with a soft smile as leaned and whispered, “Thank you.”

“Don’t get soft on me. We still have tomorrow.” Jeannie reminded him. 

“Turkey, dressing, corn casserole, cranberry sauce, and pecan pie with chocolate drizzle.” Rodney watched his sister smile and nod as he listed what dinner would consist of growing up.

“For breakfast and brunch, we will have scrambled eggs, maple bacon cornbread, and pancakes with Mom’s special maple syrup.” Jeannie shared. “Butter tart banana monkey bread, which is Madison’s favorite.”

“It was mine too.” Rodney grinned as he noticed how Madison was playing with Torren.

Jeannie reached out and squeezed his hand and said, “I know.”

“Are we going to pray now?” Rodney asked with a grimace and closed his eyes tight.

Jeannie sighed, “Kaleb, can you say grace.” 

*******

Dinner was over, and the meal was better than he remembered. Jeannie got up and went to get the dessert, taking some of the dirty dishes with her. Rodney was wondering what she had made when Kaleb got up to go help his wife and refusing any offer to help.

“You’re our guests,” Kaleb assured them. “Maddie, can you go and get Teyla a wet cloth for Torren.”

“I can get it myself,” Teyla replied.

“Please, relax. I’m sure you don’t get a chance to with a one-year-old running around.” Kaleb sounded sympathetic and continued to clear away the rest of the plates.

Jeannie came out carrying cups of warm drinks. “I have warm apple cider for the young ones and an adult beverage of mulled wine for the rest of us. Then we can have dessert later.”

Rodney saw the smile and wink she gave that told him it was time to continue the McKay tradition. He stood up and walked over to retrieve the box that held the surprises of the night. It made him smile at the surprised looks everyone gave him as he laid something on the table in front of them.

This was the one thing both he and Jeannie had planned to do together. They collaborated on what to give each person at the table as he placed each item in front of who the gift was for. 

Jeannie cleared her throat and explained, “A McKay Christmas Eve tradition is that on the eve of Christmas a small token of thanks is shared around the table. It is a way we give thanks to those we hold dear and consider to be members of our family.”

“On the bottom of the token, you will find a number,” Rodney instructed. “Who has the number one?”

“I do, I do,” Madison called out in her childlike excitement.

“Then you go first,” Jeannie said with a smile as she looked at Rodney. He knew she was remembering when she had acted the same way whenever she would be first.

Madison tried to open her gift in a ladylike fashion and everyone could see how hard she was working to go slow.

The look of awe on her small face had everyone smiling as she opened the box, “So pretty. Are these birthstones real birthstones?”

“Yes! Both sets of grandparents, along with mine and your father’s.”

“What about Uncle Mer?”

Rodney smiled and reached into his pocket and pulled out a smaller box. “Madison, I think the connection of the necklace is meant to be for you, your parents, and grandparents. This will be your connection to me.”

Madison took the small box and opened it to find a set of earrings that had both of their birthstones mingled together. “You and me?”

“You and me,” Rodney repeated, hardly having the time to blink before his niece was out of her chair and over hugging him.

“I love them, both of them. I’m going to wear them to church tomorrow. I’ll wear my green dress with my red sweater.”

Rodney felt the kick and knew it was his sister reminding him not to go on a tangent about religion, men, and the possible alien invention of God and such.

“You will look very pretty.” Rodney managed between his teeth as he glared at Jeannie and was tempted to kick her back.

“Who has number two?” Jeannie asked  
.  
“Me!” John answered as he started to open his present. Rodney held his breath and hoped he and his sister had chosen correctly.

“I’m going to the Superbowl? Damn, and they are... how did you get these?” John looked shellshocked. “Club seats at the 50-yard line!”

“Don’t look at me,” Rodney said as he pointed at his sister. “I don’t know who she...ouch” 

“Be nice, Mer.” Jeannie reminded him that there was a child at the table. “It was my brother’s idea, but my connections that made it happen. Maybe you’ll see your own Hail Mary.”

“Thank you, both of you,” John said as he smiled and just shook his head. “McKay, you want to go?”

“I’m thinking you should treat Major Lorne instead. He would appreciate the game more than me, and let’s be honest. Reward him for being a good Major and keeping all your paperwork in order.”

“True, and I wouldn’t have to explain the game to him.”

“Ha Ha!”

“Who has number three?” Rodney asked as he leaned down to rub his leg, she wasn’t kicking him all that hard, but it was fun to overplay it. 

“Me!” Jeannie leaned forward and gently picked up her gift and put it to her ear. “I don’t hear anything ticking.”

“Silence can be deadly.” Rodney teased, causing Jeannie to stick her tongue out, again reminding him when they were kids and their parents would laugh at their antics with each other. 

She still opened her presents with such grace and precision. Their father always said she would make a great surgeon because she would never tear that paper.

“Mer...Mer...it’s just like Mama’s. How, how did you do it?” Jeannie asked as she pulled out the delicate necklace. The chain was pure silver, and the pendant was a heart made of diamonds that were weaved into the Celtic knot.

“I found the picture with Mom wearing it. I took the picture to the jeweler in town, and he had a funny look on his face.” Rodney explained. “I wanted to see if he could recreate the design. He told me to wait as he went to the back. He came back with the necklace and a story. His father had told him never to sell this particular necklace and if anyone with the last name McKay came looking for the necklace to sell it back to them for the price he bought it.”

“The year Dad was sick and we still had Christmas?”

“Yes.”

“Mer…”

“Jeannie, it is yours to continue the tradition of passing it on to your daughter.” Rodney stood and softly took the necklace from her and then placed it around her neck.

“This was our Grandmothers’ wedding gift from her father, and it was passed down to our mother,” Jeannie said in awe as she gently stroked the necklace and tears running down her cheeks. 

“I guess that I’m next since I have number four,” Rodney said as he picked up his present and admired the wrapping. “ I bet I know who wrapped this.”

“I did.” Madison piped up.

“I wonder what it is?” Rodney asked as he opened the box to find a note and a PetSmart gift card. “Uncle Mer, I know you love cats, so do I. I hope you love Jupiter as much as I do.”

Rodney flipped the picture over and saw a tabby cat the same color as the planet he was named after. “Is Jupiter a boy or a girl?”

“A boy,” Madison replied and looked very nervous.

“I love him, but I’m not sure they’ll let me have him where I live.” Rodney hoped he was not about to disappoint her, and if so it would be her mother’s fault. 

“Jupiter’s going home with you has been approved. He’s microchipped so he will be just fine.” Jeannie explained. And then quickly added, “and fixed.”

“Chipped as in can be found if lost in...say... The Pegasus galaxy?” Rodney asked.

“Where is the Pegasus galaxy?” Madison asked.

“A place in California.” John was quick to respond, “It’s a desert.”

“Mom, will they be able to find Jupiter if he gets lost in the desert?”

“Yes, baby. They’d be able to find him.” Jeannie assured her daughter, and with the glare, she was giving John, Rodney knew Sheppard was in the dog house.

“Jupiter will be safe.” Rodney gave his niece a wink. “I will send you pictures, and you can help me pick out the essentials I’ll need. We’ll come and visit you as much as we can.”

“Maybe I can come and visit you too.” Madison sounded so excited.

“I’ll have to ask my landlord, he doesn’t like kids.” Rodney tried not to laugh.

Jeannie turned to the other mother at the table and quickly said, “Teyla, you should go next.”

Teyla bowed her head, but not before Rodney saw her grin. “I would be honored.”

She opened the box that was addressed to both her and Torren. “How, how did you do this?” Teyla asked with tears in her eyes and a wide smile as she held up the silver frame that had a picture of Kanaan smiling.

“Carson had some pictures that he’d saved,” Rodney explained. “All sons should know their father, and if they can’t, then hearing their stories can help.”

Teyla stood and walked over to Jeannie and touched her forehead to hers, and then came to stand next to Rodney and said, “Thank you, this gift you’ve given me and my son is from the heart and will be treasured dearly. It is true, a family is not only by blood.” Then touched his forehead with hers. “You will always be my brother by choice.”

Rodney felt the sting of tears and fought them back and teased, “You might regret that. I hear I”m not the brotherly type.”

“Shut up Mer, you have your moments.” Jeannie chastised him but he saw the glint of humor in her eyes.

Teyla softly laughed as she added, “Yes, and sometimes his moments are memorable.”

“Okay, back to your seat. Kaleb you’re next.” Rodney decided it was time to move on before he yelled or did something unbrotherly.

Kaleb chuckled as he reached for his gift. “Just so you know I have everything I need right here at this table.”

Rodney could see the love this man held for his sister and his niece in his eyes and his smile. Knowing that Jeannie had this waiting for her is what truly motivated him to do everything in his power to bring her home to them. One day he hoped he found someone that would look at him the same way, and someone he loved as much as his sister loved her husband. Rodney secretly looked over and John, only to see John looking at him too. They both quickly looked the other way.

“Wow!” Kaleb blurted out.

Rodney allowed himself to be distracted from his thoughts and look to see if his brother-in-law liked his gift.

“This, I mean we…a baby,” Kaleb said as he stared at the picture of his future child. “Are we pregnant?”

“I’m not sure you are, but I know I am,” Jeannie replied with a wobbly smile and trying not to cry. 

“Do we know if it’s a boy or a girl?”

“Too soon, but I don’t want to know until he or she is here.” Jeannie replied, “Just like we did with Maddie Bell.”

“I’m going to be a sister?” Madison looked at her mother with big blue eyes that held such excitement.

“Yes, you are!” Jeannie said as she looked at Rodney. “I promise I will help you to be the best sister you can be.”

Rodney just shook his head and said, “Just learn from our mistakes.”

“In the end, we turned out okay!” 

“Would it be rude to ask what is for dessert?” Rodney teased.

“Maddie, what do we have for dessert?” Jeannie asked.

“We have Sweet Bread with raspberries and we have mincemeat tarts. I helped with the tarts.”

“When do we go caroling?” Teyla asked.

“Now!” Kaleb replied. “And then we can have more warmed beverages and dessert.”

“I don’t sing,” Rodney said. “I have some work to do.”

“But…” Madison tried to object but her mother stopped her.

“Off you go Missy and get your jumper and boots.” Jeannie gave her daughter that look that even made Rodney want to go and get his jumper on.

“I’ll wait for you to call and then we’ll start home.” Jeannie smiled at her brother. “I appreciate this. Kaleb usually is the one staying behind and putting things together for tomorrow.”

“Go before I change my mind.”

“Jerk.”

“Sassypants.”

Jeannie leaned up and kissed his cheek causing Rodney to blush. “I”m going to show you how much I care more often, just because I can.”

“I will too.”

“I do love you, you big jerk of a big brother.”

“I love you too, even if you are a pain in my…side.” Rodney felt good saying it because he saw how it made his sister smile and it reached her eyes. “Bike and dollhouse.”

“Bike and dollhouse.”

*******

Rodney sipped on his third cup of mulled wine, enjoying watching the snowfall. It was going to be a white Christmas. The perfect ending to a so-far perfect holiday. Kaleb’s mother had called to say they would be staying at Kaleb’s sister’s for Christmas dinner. It did make it easier for Rodney to enjoy the desserts and hearing the stories about the caroling. It would seem that Teyla had politely corrected John and Kaleb on some of the songs. Both men had blamed it on the mulled wine, causing everyone to laugh. Now it was quiet and soon it would be time for Santa to bring all the presents and toys.

Everyone had gone to bed, or so Rodney had thought. 

“McKay.”

“Sheppard,” Rodney said as he turned toward John as he sat next to him on the couch.

“Why are you afraid to tell Jeannie about us?” John asked.

Rodney could see the glint of insecurity in John’s eyes and tried to explain, “She...I don’t know how she will react.” 

“She might be okay,” John suggested.

“My sister hated Jennifer and said she didn’t trust my ability to choose…”

“She likes me,” John said as he gave him that sexy grin that Rodney had a hard time refusing.

“I ruined Thanksgiving. I didn’t want to take the chance that I would mess up Christmas as well. She’s working so hard to make this Christmas special.” Rodney blurted out. 

“I get it,” John said as he moved closer.

“You’re not mad?”

“Sad, not mad!”

“Thank you,” Rodney whispered as he leaned into John’s body.

“For what?”

“Understanding and being honest with me.”

“I’m sorry!”

“What do you have to be sorry for?” Rodney asked as he pulled back, shocked that John had anything to feel sorry for.

“That I was never honest with you!” John explained as he pulled Rodney closer.

“Hey, I never gave you clear signals.” Rodney knew that John had nothing to feel sorry for.

“Enough that others saw it. I should’ve been honest with you that night on the pier.” John tried to explain. “You came to me! Not Jennifer, not Teyla...but me.”

“I was ill and losing my mind, and Teyla and Ronon are family, and Teyla misses nothing. But Jennifer?”

“Women always look to see who their competition is,” John explained.

“It shows how…” Rodney started, but John was quick to interrupt.

John gently placed his hands on Rodney’s cheeks and made him look at him as he said, “I don’t want you to change. It’s too much work, and it makes you grumpier.”

“Funny!”

“Seriously, I won’t ask you to change and you won’t change me,” John said as he leaned his forehead against Rodney’s. 

Rodney whispered as he wrapped his arms around John’s waist, “I only ask that you curtail the kamikaze risks a bite.”

“I can do that. I now have something to be more careful for,” John said with a soft grin that made Rodney wish they were at a hotel and not at his sister’s house.

“Good,” Rodney said as he leaned up and pressed his lips on John’s.

“Mom...Dad, Uncle Mer is kissing Santa!”

Both men jumped and John muttered, “Oh shit.” as the living room lights came on.

“No, he’s kissing Uncle John!” Madison yelled as she jumped up and down clapping her hands.

Rodney felt like his heart was racing, he had been sure that everyone had gone to bed. Now, he was busted by his niece for trying to make out with his boyfriend. He heard Jeannie coming downstairs and their secret would no longer be.

“What do you mean Santa being John and kissing...Oh my, so the cat is finally out of the bag.” Jeannie said with a wide grin.

“Jeannie, I..well...I can explain...dammit, I’m with John... as more than a friend.”

“Are you sure?” Jeannie asked while she was laughing, “Oh, and by the way, it’s about time.”

“About time?” Rodney asked, “You’re okay with us being together...I mean.”

Jeannie put up her hand and said, “Mer stop. I’m happy, very happy. I think John is great!”

“See, I told you she would like me.” John grinned as he put his arm across Rodney’s shoulders. “Hi Kaleb,” John said with a wave.

“Damn, I lost the bet.” Kaleb snorted, with a grin as he put his arm around his wife’s shoulders.

“Bet? What were you both beating on me and John, being…well?” Rodney asked as he looked toward his sister with his arms crossed.

“I bet that you and John would finally pull your heads out of your buttocks and see that you both belong together,” Jeannie explained. “I suggest we all go to bed! Someone here will have us up at the crack of dawn to see what Santa brings her.”

“Yeah, he won’t come if everyone is awake,” Madison added.

Jeannie turned toward her daughter and asked, “And you came down here why?” 

Rodney almost burst out laughing seeing his niece try to make an excuse why she was downstairs. 

“I heard voices and thought I could sneak and see Santa Claus,” Madison explained.

“On that note, bed everyone before we wake up Teyla and the baby,” Kaleb suggested. “Please be extra quiet when you go back to bed, Maddie.”

“Sorry, I’ll be very quiet,” Madison promised, as she ran and hugged Rodney before going back to her room.

Rodney watched his sister turn and smile at him. “I just want you to be as happy as I am.”

He just nodded with a grin of his own. Words failed him right now because it was like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. This really could be the best Christmas since he was seven years old and his father gave him his first real chemistry set.

“Come on Rodney, let's go to bed.”

Rodney followed John’s as they walked back toward the bedroom located in the back of the house. He had to admit that the bed was very comfortable, It was going to be nice sleeping on a normal bed, and a bonus of John being in it. Their small beds on Atlantis were hardly comfortable with one person, let alone two. It was why they had never spent a night together.

“This might be the best night’s sleep we’ve had in a long time,” John said as they moved toward the bed.

“No hanky panky,” Rodney reminded him. “It seems that Madison has the ears of a canine!”

“Can we make out, just a little?” John asked, giving him those puppy eyes that he found hard to resist. “We can be quiet.”

“Sheppard, we have never just made out, or slept in the same bed!” Rodney reminded him. 

“I say we enjoy a quiet cuddle.”

“With clothes on, I don’t trust myself if we sleep commando.” Rodney knew he would give in, and right now he just wanted them to sleep together and nothing more. And enjoy it.

“Good idea, not sure I could trust myself either.”

Rodney pulled out his red flannel pajamas because he knew how cold the December nights in Canada are. He handed John the pair of flannels he had packed for him, knowing Sheppard would’ve thought his track pants and tee shirt would’ve been enough.

“Thanks,” John said as he quickly changed his clothes, faster than Rodney had noticed him change his clothes before.

“I’ll take the window, I know how you hate the cold,” Rodney offered.

“How heroic of you, I feel safer now,” John chuckled.

“Shut up and get in bed. I’m cold,” Rodney growled as he made his way to the far side of the bed, and the sheets were cold.

“Now that is the McKay I know,” John replied as he made his way under the blankets and lay close. “You sure you don’t want to make out.”

“You’re as bad as Madison.”

“Pretty please.”

Rodney rolled onto his side and looked John in the face and said, “No, because right now I could not stop what we’d get started. Can we enjoy this? John, I want more than just the quick hand jobs, and blow jobs we’ve been doing.”

“See you in the morning,” John said before he gave Rodney a chaste kiss before turning his back to Rodney. “I want that too.”

Rodney smiled as he moved to fit himself against John’s back. He felt complete and knew he would want this every night. As John leaned back against him Rodney allowed himself to drift off to sleep planning how he could this bed onto Atlantis.

*******


End file.
